For Every Woman, There's Only Batman
by TheBatmanForever
Summary: Mad Hatter is through with Batman ruining the one thing he wanted: to be with Alice. So he at last decides to best revenge is one alike to his problem; love. (t for teens!)
1. Chapter 1

"Not again," Mad Hatter said to himself in his dark, lonely cell in Arkham Asylum. "Not here again. He always manages to get me back in this prison. How does he do it?" Mad Hatter sighed. "I'm just a sad, lonely soul trying to be with the one I love. But of course Batman thinks I'm going too extreme and taking risks. It's not like he's ever been in love. He would never understand."

Suddenly an idea sparked. "That's it," Mad Hatter said to himself with a bright smile. "I'll just make him understand! But I'll go extreme this time." Then he began to laugh evilly, just by thinking of the wonderful plan he was imagining.

"Master Bruce, I really do think it is time for you to find your one love," Alfred said. Bruce looked at Alfred with a frown.

"Alfred, if you haven't noticed, I've been in a relationship with Selina and Talia. Harley and Poison Ivy have kissed me many times. And not to mention, I've been on numerous dates this week as Bruce Wayne," Bruce said. "I think I'm doing just fine."

"Sir, I'm not exactly sure you understand what I'm saying," Alfred said. "I think it would be a rather good choice to have your love's alignment be good, and not evil. And it's about time a woman has gotten to know the _real_ Bruce Wayne."

"I've come close to that a few times," Bruce said. "But once I tell them I'm Batman, they scream and run away."

"Well, Master Bruce, maybe you will have another chance tonight," Alfred said.

"Tonight?"

"The gala tonight?" Alfred reminded him. Bruce widened his eyes.

"Ohhh," he said. "I should go get dressed then."

"I highly recommend that," Alfred said, tired of Bruce always forgetting things.

Alfred drove up to the gala entrance and went out of the car. He walked to Bruce's side and opened the door for him and Bruce stepped out. "Now, sir, remember to try to find that special someone," Alfred reminded him. Bruce inhaled, and began to wave to everyone and the paparazzi.

"I know, Alfred," Bruce said.

"And there are plenty women out there who would love to date a young, handsome, and

wealthy man," he said. Bruce smiled.

"Well at least Veronica isn't one of them," he said. (Veronica is friend.) Alfred smiled back and stepped back in the limousine. Bruce inhaled again, then walked into the building.

There were many people inside for the gala. And many, many women. Bruce felt overwhelmed. He had to try in these three hours to take a woman home with him, or else Alfred would be really disappointed. Bruce looked around for Veronica, who would help him or save him from the women. He spotted her and began to walk in her direction.

"Veronica!" Bruce said with a smile. She smiled back, acting a little different, but Bruce ignored it. "You're here as well?"

"Of course I am," she said and took a step closer to him. Bruce raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, Alfred told me it's about time I got a girlfriend," he was awkwardly, beginning to sweat a little. "Do you think you could help?"

"Brucie, I've been waiting until you'd ask me out!" Veronica said and hugged him.

"Veronica- what?" he said, startled. "I… I wasn't exactly asking you out. You're my friend." Veronica let go of the hug.

"But, Brucie, you know you've always been in love with me," she said. Bruce felt disgusted.

"You know what? I think I'm going to get a drink," he said and began to walk away from her. "I'll just take… a second." Then he walked quickly away from her, confused.

He wasn't lying about the drink, though. Bruce took a glass and poured cold water inside to calm him down. Suddenly a man bumped into him and the water spilled down his suit. Bruce widened his eyes and looked behind him, and saw the man was running away. "Lousy piece of trash," Bruce muttered to himself. He looked down at the wet mess on his suit. Bruce sighed and looked around for a napkin, but there was nothing. He began to wring it out with just an inch of clothing to pull, but it was hopeless. Bruce looked behind him to curse at the man in his mind, when suddenly he felt a cloth gently touch his chest. Bruce looked straight a saw a beautiful young lady drying his suit.

"You should be more careful," she said, not looking him in the eye but wearing a nervous smile. She had red hair and beautiful blue eyes. At last she looked at him. "Excuse me. I saw a man in need." Bruce smirked.

"Thank you," he said. "But it's fine. I've face worse situations." Bruce began to think of his adventures with Joker and how many times he almost died, but he soon returned to reality. "I didn't catch your name," he said. The woman smiled.

"Victoria Vale," she said. "But you can call me Vicki. Everyone does." At last she stopped drying Bruce's suit and put the cloth away in her bag.

"And I assume you know my name..?" Bruce said. Vicki tapped her chin, thinking.

"Oh, it was George, right?" she joked and began to laugh. Bruce grinned.

"You're a very charming young lady," he said. Vicki stopped laughing and looked at him.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said with a smirk.

"I'd love to get to know you more," Bruce said seriously, but smiled. "Maybe we can have a cup of coffee sometime." Vicki's eyes widened, but she calmed down.

"I'd love that," she said and held out her hand. Bruce leaned forward and kissed it. When he looked up he saw that it was another woman, and not Vicki.

"What..?" Bruce said in confusion and surprise. He looked around and saw Vicki on the floor, struggling to get up. Bruce ran to her side and helped her to her feet. "Vicki, are you alright?" he asked. Vicki gave the death stare at the woman who pushed her and said,

"I'm fine." The woman walked towards them.

"Excuse me, Victoria Vale," the woman said. "But Bruce is mine!" Bruce widened his eyes, taking a step back.

"What?" Vicki said angrily. "Who are you anyways?"

"Angela Hudlin," she replied with a smile. "And Brucie is mine."

"No!" another woman yelled. She pushed her way through the crowd. "Mr. Wayne was mine first!" Bruce became embarrassed and confused that he didn't know what to do. But suddenly he heard more and more yells of women, saying,

"Brucie!"

"Back off! I'm his!"

"We met years ago!"

"He loves me!"

All the women began to get in fist fights and pushed each other to the ground. But in a moment half of them looked at Bruce and began to chase after him, yelling things like,

"I love you!"

"You're mine!"

Bruce began to slowly walk backwards, then turned and ran out of the building. The women were squealing and chasing after him.

"Oh, he's so handsome!" one yelled.

"Brucie! Come back! We didn't get to kiss yet!" another one said.

The women were surprisingly fast, so Bruce had to run at a faster speed than usual. They chased him down the steps but suddenly one woman leaped and jumped on top of him. Bruce fell on the steps with a grunt. The woman on top of him flipped him over to face her and she kissed his lips dramatically, pushing as deep as she could go. The other women became angry and began to yell, but the woman on top of Bruce took out a gun from her pocket and shot at one woman behind her, still in a kiss with Bruce. All the other women hesitated, but ran back in the building.

Bruce opened his eyes in the kiss and saw that Angela Hudlin was kissing him. She began to moan and her tongue moved forward in his mouth but Bruce closed his lips. Angela punched his side and his mouth opened in a grunt and she immediately licked the inside of his mouth. Her tongue swirled around his and she slowly began to take the straps of her dress off. Bruce twisted and turned to escape from her, but Angela's grip was tight. In a moment the dress was off of her on the top half of her body and a lace and very skimpy bra was revealed. Angela grabbed his hand and forced him to touch her breasts and Bruce groaned in disgust.

A black limousine pulled up and Angela broke from the kiss. She grabbed him by the collar of his suit and pulled him into the car. Bruce tried to resist, but she was oddly very strong. She pushed him into the backseat and she soon joined him after.

"Lock the doors," Angela said to the driver and he obeyed. She looked up at the lights in

the limousine and flicked them off, then turned to Bruce. She slowly approached him, even though they were in a car. Bruce scooted as far back as he could, but very soon touched the edge of the limousine. He grabbed his phone and held it behind him, calling Alfred. "Where were we, Brucie?" she said.

"You're an idiot," he said and Angela leaned up against him, his arm between her two breasts.

"Hmm," she said. "I think of myself as a… well… girlfriend of Bruce Wayne." Bruce turned his head away from her as she began to lick up his neck. She sucked on his earlobe and Bruce grinded his teeth.

 _Just wait for Alfred,_ he reminded himself. _I'll get outta here soon._

Angela stopped and sat up. "Hey, you know what I realized?" she said.

"That you're insane?" Bruce said with a frown. Angela laughed.

"No silly," she said and her smile turned to a smirk. "That I think Vicki missed a spot when she was drying your suit." Angela touched the edges of his suit and took it off, then his white shirt, then his tie, leaving only his bare chest. "And I think the water went through your clothes." Angela smirked. "Better dry it." Bruce gasped lightly as Angela slowly licked his chest. She grabbed his hand and forced him to touch her breasts again, only this time she made him play with the edges of her bra.

 _Just wait,_ Bruce thought to himself, wondering when Alfred would come. Suddenly he heard tires screeching from behind and saw his lamborghini behind the limousine. Bruce smiled. _Speak of the devil,_ he said. Alfred came running out and Angela sat up and looked at Alfred running to her limousine.

Alfred took out a knife and broke the window, then unlocked the door. Angela gasped and grabbed Bruce just as we was running out. "No! Don't leave!" she yelled. Bruce kept trying to twist and get her off, but she was holding tight around his ankle. Finally Alfred ran up and struck Angela with the handle of the knife on her eye and she screamed, letting go of Bruce. Bruce and Alfred ran to his lamborghini and drove away a nanosecond later.

"Sir, would you like to explain what exactly happened?" Alfred asked while they were driving to the Wayne Manor.

"And would you like to explain why you're driving my lamborghini?" Bruce asked with a smile.

"Oh," Alfred said. "I-I was in a hurry." Bruce laughed, but then frowned.

"Alfred, something's wrong with the women at the gala," he said. "I know they're all crazy about me-"

"Now, Master Bruce. Let's not be one to show off," Alfred said.

"Shut up," Bruce laughed. "I know they're all crazy about me, but things got really weird. And violent. All the women at the gala came chasing after me. Angela jumped on top of me and had the nerve to kiss me."

"That doesn't seem surprising," Alfred said. "Wouldn't any woman want to kiss Bruce Wayne?"

"She shot another woman," Bruce said. Alfred was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment Bruce got home, he dressed in his Batman suit and went to the Bat Cave. He thought of who the villain might be, which ended with Scarecrow. So Batman drove to Arkham Asylum, where he'd find the villain and antidote.

Scarecrow was lying down in his hard bed in the darkness of Arkham, his mind blank. He stared at the cell doors, wishing he could be free and take control of Gotham. But easier said than done.

"Scarecrow!" Batman's voice bellowed from behind him. Scarecrow jumped and sat up, looking around.

"Batman?" he said. Batman fell from the ceiling, his cape covering the width of the cell. Scarecrow hunched over, scared. "What do you want? I swear I haven't done anything to Arkham since I last saw you!" Batman sighed, wishing that Scarecrow hadn't accidentally breathed in his own fear gas the last time they met.

"Scarecrow, calm down," Batman said, but the villain still shook with fear. "You've been adding a twist to your fear gas, haven't you?"

"I haven't done anything since I last saw you!" Scarecrow repeated. "Now leave me alone! The effects of my gas haven't worn out yet." Batman narrowed his eyes.

"I don't believe you," he said. "Bruce Wayne has been sexually harassed tonight, and I have a strong feeling that you made all the women in Gotham breathe in a different gas."

"I told you," Scarecrow yelled. "I haven't done anything at all! Beat me up! Threaten to kill

me! You won't get anything useful out of me because I haven't done anything!" Batman growled.

"Do you have any suspects? Anyone in your little group?" he asked.

"Nobody!" Scarecrow yelled. "Now please leave!" He covered his eyes with his hands, but a moment later opened his eyes, only to see that Batman was gone. He let out the breath he was holding and looked around the cell to see if Batman was still there, but he was vanished.

Batman walked around the halls of Arkham, wondering who could be behind this. The Mad Hatter had crossed his mind, but the women didn't seem to be acting as if they were being mind controlled. It could be any criminal; anyone that had to power to make all the women in Gotham fall in love with Bruce Wayne.

Suddenly Batman heard a whisper. He raised an eyebrow and walked past the cells he had already passed. The whisper came again, saying, "Oh, Batman…" Batman narrowed his eyes and followed the sound of the voice. He looked at the cells and saw sleeping criminals, then looked forward and saw the silhouette of a curvy woman. "Batman…" she said.

"Are you the criminal behind all this?" he asked in the most hostile voice he could speak in.

"No, but I know who," the woman said. "Come here. Follow me." Batman hesitated, by followed the woman. He walked to her and she stood still, then began to run away.

"Hey!" Batman yelled and ran after her. "Come here! Who are you?" She laughed as thick vines burst from the ground and wrapped around Batman's ankles. He grunted and tried to get out but he couldn't. The woman ran back to Batman as more thick vines burst from the ceiling and wrapped around Batman's wrists.

"I think you know who I am," the woman said.

"Poison Ivy," Batman said, just dreading what she might to do him, especially with the love situation. Poison Ivy walked closer to him with a smirk. Batman noticed that her outfit had changed to a skimpier one with leaves that only covered her nipples. The leaves went lower around her stomach, just tracing the outline of it, and crossed in front of her private area. She spun around slowly and Batman saw that her butt cheeks were hanging out of her "one-piece bathing suit".

"I see you've noticed a change in my costume," she said. "It started when I was in my headquarters, thinking of my next plot. Then suddenly the name 'Batman' came up and it sounded appealing. The more I thought about your name I felt more tired and in a daze. I wanted to kiss your lips and watch your eyes widen-" Poison Ivy began to pluck one leaf off of her nipple. "-as I took one leaf off after the other." Batman didn't show any emotion. He only growled. "But the leaves grow back," she said, and the leaves grew back. "So I decided if I couldn't take off my clothes, I'd wear less."

"You're sick," Batman spat. "And under a spell. Someone has all the women in Gotham falling in love with men." He added "men" to make it sound like he wasn't Bruce Wayne.

"Well, I love it," she said and a giant rose grew under her. She was lifted up to eye-level

with Batman and grabbed his chin. She smirked and kissed him dramatically, then wrapped her arms around his neck. She stepped off the rose and wrapped her legs around his waist, then slowly rubbed the leaves on her lower area, right under his utility belt. Even though there were leaves covering her private area, Batman could still feel her private's shape rubbing against his. He jerked his head back and forth to escape the kiss, but another vine grabbed his head to hold it in place.

"Just try to enjoy the moment," she said, then thought. "Actually- several moments." Poison Ivy lightly laughed evilly, her voice echoing throughout the Arkham Asylum. The rose came from around Batman's feet and Poison Ivy stepped down onto it. She touched his muscular chest and moved her hands all over it, feeling his muscles. "Even with all those muscles," she said, and looked up at him. "You won't escape where I'm taking you." She grabbed his utility belt and tore it off with a smile. "But I promise I'll come visit to seduce you."

"I'll pass," Batman said. Suddenly spikes burst out from the sides of his gloves and cut through the vines around his arms. Spikes came out from his boots and cut the vines at it boots. From hurting the vines around his wrists and ankles, the one around his head screamed and tore off him. Batman landed on his feet and tackled Poison Ivy. He grabbed his utility belt and quickly put it back on. Poison Ivy growled, getting to her feet.

"You can never just make a woman happy, can you?" she asked.

"I have never made _anyone_ happy," Batman said with threw smoke pellets at the ground. "But that's because I do the right thing." Poison Ivy coughed and coughed, her eyes closed to keep them safe from the smoke. She looked around but only saw a grey darkness. Suddenly a rope tied around her and her arms and legs were glued together. Poison Ivy screamed and fell to the ground. The smoke began to die away as Batman's face was revealed. He stood over her and Poison Ivy looked up at him.

"I have the best view," she said and smirked at his private area. Batman narrowed his eyes and kicked her. She was thrown against the cell doors of Harley Quinn's cell. Harley looked down at Poison Ivy with a smile.

"That's what ya get for seducing my man," she said, then looked back at Batman. "Hey, sugar. Why don't ya free your gal?" Batman frowned.

"Go crawl back to Joker," he said. Harley sighed and looked down to the ground.

"How many times have I got to tell ya idiots-" she began and looked up, only to see that Batman had disappeared. "I really hate when he does that. Hey, Red-" Harley looked down at her best friend and saw she was gone. Harley gasped. "Red?"


	3. Chapter 3

Batman spent a few more hours in the Bat Cave, thinking of what caused all the women in Gotham to act this way. And he needed to find out fast, because -of course- all the women in the city were crazy about Bruce Wayne, and if this didn't ever end, sooner or later someone would know that Bruce Wayne is Batman.

He had knocked out Poison Ivy and took her into the Bat Cave, to a special place where she would never know where she was. He chained her like she had trapped him in Arkham, unable to escape. He had made sure there was no way that her plants would help her escape.

Batman inspected her for any signs of something different in her DNA or just outward appearance. Everything seemed normal until he looked more carefully at her skin. He noticed a slightly -almost impossible to see- darker shade of her skin color right behind her neck, covered by her red hair. He tapped it carefully with a special tool and it vibrated suddenly. Batman narrowed his eyes and prepared for a surgery.

A few hours later, Batman had taken out whatever was inside of Poison Ivy, and identified it was a microchip. Once finding this, Batman immediately knew that The Mad Hatter was behind this. So he took Poison Ivy and drove back to Arkham.

In a few minutes, Batman arrived at the Arkham Asylum and placed Poison Ivy back in her cell, then went to The Mad Hatter's.

"Jervis Tetch," Batman said and The Mad Hatter woke up immediately.

He looked around, knowing Batman was somewhere in his cell. "Why come to me tonight?" Mad Hatter asked.

"I want answers," Batman said, wandering in the shadows. Mad Hatter looked around but didn't see Batman. He turned around completely, then returned to facing the cell bars. He yelped out loud and jumped when he saw Batman standing in front of him suddenly.

"Answers for what?" Mad Hatter asked nervously. "I haven't done anything."

"You're a bad liar, Tetch," Batman growled. "I know you're behind the microchips in the women's necks." Mad Hatter sighed.

"I _am_ a bad liar," he said and laughed lightly. "And you're a good detective."

"Now we do this the easy or hard way," Batman said and formed his hand into a fist and his knuckles cracked. "You're choice."

"I prefer easy," Mad Hatter said nervously.

"Hard it is," Batman growled. He grabbed Mad Hatter by the collar of his shirt and lifted him against the wall. "You've made every woman in Gotham be mind controlled to fall in love with me."

"Fall in love?" Mad Hatter repeated. "I programmed sexual harassment." Batman growled and banged Mad Hatter against the wall.

"You do know this is a very serious situation," Batman said. "Sooner or later somebody will find out my secret identity. And I prefer never." Mad Hatter just smiled. "Just tell me why." The Mad Hatter inhaled.

"You think I'm a villain or criminal. But I'm not. I'm just trying to find a way to be with the one I love," Mad Hatter said. "I just want to be with Alice."

"But she doesn't want to be with you," Batman said. "So it's best you leave it that way."

"Never!" Mad Hatter yelled. Batman narrowed his eyes and let The Mad Hatter back on his bed. "I want her and I'll have her by whatever means necessary."

"Then how does that include me?" Batman asked.

"I want you to disappear. I want you to go away. Get out of my life!" Mad Hatter said. "None of my ways to get Alice ever hurt you, correct? But you come in and ruin everything anyways!" Batman narrowed his eyes. "I try to keep my dear Alice but you won't let me. I can't get revenge because you're too smart. So, I've decided that best revenge is one alike to my problem."

"And that would be love," Batman said and looked away. He looked at The Mad Hatter again. "I'll let you be with Alice if you tell me how to get the women of Gotham out of your mind control." Mad Hatter widened his eyes.

"You'd really do that?" he asked, surprised. Batman nodded. Mad Hatter smiled and grabbed something from his pocket. He took it out and it looked like a joystick with a red button on top. On the plate it was standing on, there was a small rectangle shape where the microchips were inserted into. He handed it to Batman. "Here. You need to put fifteen of the microchips inside to stop all the women." Batman grabbed the device and put it in his utility belt. "I used to have the fifteen but they were destroyed when the police found it." Batman nodded.

"You're really going to leave me and Alice alone?" Mad Hatter asked.

"You dream about her in your sleep, don't you?" Batman asked.

"I dream that we spend every day with each other," Mad Hatter replied.

"Then I'll leave you two alone," Batman said and turned to exit the cell. "In your dreams." He opened the cell door and exited just as Mad Hatter ran up to punch him, but was too late.

"You liar!" he yelled. "Cheater!" But Batman left Arkham Asylum as Mad Hatter yelled out to him in anger.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dick, I'm going to need help with this," Batman said to Dick over the radio in his batmobile. There was a silence. "Dick?" On the other side, Batman heard giggling and moaning. "Dick!"

Dick grabbed his phone and Batman heard muffling. "Yeah, Bruce?" he answered breathlessly.

"Dick, what the heck are you doing?" Batman growled. "Actually, nevermind- I don't want to know." He heard Dick chuckle. "Get dressed. I need help with this mission."

"Get dressed?" Dick repeated. "How did you know I wasn't dressed-" He cut himself off. "Oh, you mean… okay." Then he hung up. Batman frowned and wanted to throw up. Was Dick making out with somebody on the other side of the phone?

He drove up to Dick's apartment and saw Robin open the window. He stepped out with one leg but faced back to his room, then his leg went back in his room. Batman narrowed his eyes. Robin came out a moment later and leaped down into the batmobile, followed by Batgirl.

For some reason, Robin had landed in the back seat and so did Batgirl. They looked into each other's eyes and held hands.

"You two make me sick," Batman spat and drove away.

"That's the only feeling I get when I'm with Barbara," Robin said and Batgirl smiled. Batman felt like barfing. Batgirl looked at Batman, then felt something different. She let go of Robin's hand and climbed to the passenger's side of the batmobile.

"Hiya," she said, her eyes half-closed. Robin frowned and looked down at his utility belt to make sure everything was in place.

"Hey, Batman," he said. "So what's the mission today?"

"What does it look like?" Batman growled as Batgirl began to lean towards him, touching his muscular chest. Robin growled.

"Barbara, what the heck are you doing?" he demanded. She looked at Robin.

"I like men better than boys," she said in a daze.

"Barbara, snap out of it!" Robin yelled. He grabbed her wrist and forced her in the backseat with him. "One, that's your boss-"

"A really hot boss," Batgirl interrupted. Batman didn't reply.

"And two, I thought you loved-" Robin began, but then sighed. "I think I got the mission now, Batman."

"Every woman in the city has microchips on the back of their necks, programmed specifically to harass me," Batman said.

"And I don't like this kind of harassment," Robin said and held down Batgirl's hands as she tried to touch Batman from behind.

"We need to remove all the microchips. Fifteen. Then insert them into a device The Mad Hatter gave me and the women of Gotham return to normal," Batman continued.

"Got it," Robin said. He took Batgirl's mask off and lifted her hair up.

"Hey!" she yelled and smacked his face. "Get away!" Robin grunted but rubbed his finger around the back of her neck and the microchip appeared. He took it off gently and Batgirl soon stopped struggling. "Um," she said and looked at Batman. "I'm really sorry."

Robin gave the microchip to Batman and he put it inside the device. "Fourteen more," Robin said.

"I need you two to take the microchips off the women here," he said and drove up to a high school. "And it looks like they give a fight when you try to take it off, so be careful." Robin and Batgirl nodded, then Robin jumped out of the car. Batgirl followed, but stopped when she walked by Batman. She turned to him and touched his hand.

"I am really-" Batgirl began.

"Don't touch me," Batman said sharply. Batgirl jerked her hand back, then jumped out of the batmobile. Batman watched her run with Robin, and began to wonder what kind of relationship they were having, and would it get in the way of their work?

Batgirl stopped running and turned to Batman. "If you're not getting the microchips, then what will you be doing?" she asked.

"Something important," he said and drove away to where the gala was hours ago.

He arrived in less than a minute and stepped out of the batmobile. Rain began to lightly fall down on his mask but he didn't care. He slowly walked towards the steps, ignoring that people passing by were staring at their vigilante. He walked up the steps and the memory of Angela pouncing on him flashed in his mind, but he ignored it. He got to the top of the steps and saw a woman in a black dress with red hair lying down, limp and lifeless. He bent down on one knee and picked her up bridal style.

"Vicki," he said quietly. He shook her but she didn't move. "Why so soon…" He carried her back in the building and made sure nobody was inside, then dressed as Bruce Wayne. He set her down on the floor and looked at the bullet that had pierced through her chest. He gently touched over it, the blood dry. Bruce squeezed his eyes shut and grinded his teeth. Bruce Wayne had fallen in love with Vicki Vale, but she was just one of The Mad Hatter's puppets. He looked behind her neck to remove the microchip, but didn't find anything. Confused, he searched the rest of her body but there was no microchip.

Vicki Vale had not been in mind control. Their love was real. Bruce held her head up against his shoulder and hugged her tight. "Why did Angela shoot you?" Bruce said quietly and rocked back and forth.

Suddenly his phone vibrated and he realized that Robin was calling. "What?" he said in a grumpy tone.

"We have all fifteen," he said. "Where are you?"

 _I'm lost in a dark pit two hundred feet down into the ground with nobody to love,_ Bruce thought to himself. "Meet me outside," he said.

"Anywhere else?" Robin asked and Bruce heard a grunt.

"Robin?" Bruce asked.

"Hey, Batman," Robin said. "Do you know if the microchips have an after programming? Because I don't think I'll be getting out of here any time soon." Bruce raised an eyebrow in confusion, but soon heard the high schoolers say,

"Oh, Robin!"

"Cutie!"

"You saved me, honey!"

"Kissy, kissy!" But suddenly Bruce heard the yell of Batgirl:

"Get off him you losers!" Bruce almost laughed.

"Just stay there for a second. I'll be there in a moment," Bruce said, then hung up. He looked down at Vicki. "I have to go. I promise I'll be back. I'll plan the most beautiful funeral for you." He bent down and kissed her lifeless lips, then dressed back as Batman and drove to the high school.

When he arrived he saw Robin struggling to walk as teenage girls climbed all over him. Two were holding onto his legs and another had her arms and legs around him. Another girl was standing in front of him and trying to kiss his lips, while he dodged every attempt. Batman laughed in the batmobile, then jumped out. The young ladies screamed. Batman took one step closer to them and they jumped off Robin and ran back into the high school. But a moment later, all fourteen girls came running out as Batgirl chased them out like she was a dog and they were the sheep. Batman smiled at Batgirl.

"That's what you get for trying to steal my man!" she yelled. The young ladies' eyes were widened and scared of what Batgirl might do next. But instead she walked to Robin and touched his shoulder with her hand. "You okay?" she asked, but suddenly Robin grabbed her face and kissed her lips. The young ladies gasped. Robin let go and smiled.

"Tired," he said to Batgirl and held her hands. "But in love." She smirked at him.

"Okay, come on you love birds," Batman demanded. "Where's the microchips? We don't have much time." Robin and Batgirl walked down the steps to the batmobile and Batman noticed one of the high schoolers moving around a little bit.

"Batman..?" she asked quietly. He turned his head to look at her and she screamed. "U-um… well… I know my mom is under this microchip mind control thing, but…"

"What?" Batman spat.

"She hasn't come to pick me and my friends up yet. Even though she's being mind controlled, I know she'd come and pick us up," the teenager said. "And she hasn't been responding to my texts or calls. I've been tracking her for the past few hours but she's staying in the same place; the gala." Batman widened his eyes, and realized that this was the daughter of Vicki Vale. (idk if she has a daughter lol.)

Batman walked up to her and the others ran away, but she stayed. Batman touched her shoulders with his hands and sighed. "What's your name?" he asked gently.

"O-Olivia Vale," she said nervously and looked down at Batman's hands touching her shoulders.

"Olivia," Batman said solemnly. "She was shot." Olivia's eyes widened and immediately began to water. She put her hands over her mouth and fell to her knees, then began to cry. At first it was whimpers, then sobs, then bawling.


	5. Chapter 5

Batman had left Olivia with her friends to comfort her. As he placed all fifteen microchips inside the device, he couldn't get the echoing of Olivia's cries out of his head. He stared down at the ground while putting the microchips in, in a daze. He snapped out of the daze when he realized that there were none left. Robin and Batgirl stood by him, holding hands. Batman looked at them from the corner of his eye and frowned.

Their love was anything _but_ good. It could lead to so many bad things. But he would talk about that later.

He looked down at the red button he was to press, but his mind felt empty and dark. Despite this, he was able to press the button.

And he was able to save Gotham city.


End file.
